1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display apparatus in which degradation of the display quality due to what is referred to as “horizontal crosstalk” is prevented, an image signal correction circuit therefor, and an electronic apparatus in which the liquid crystal display apparatus is used as a display unit.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, in a liquid crystal panel, which provides a desired display using liquid crystal, the liquid crystal is held between a pair of substrates. Such liquid crystal panels can be classified into several types depending upon the driving method. For example, in an active matrix type of driving method, in which pixel electrodes are driven by three-terminal switching elements, a construction described below is provided. Of a pair of substrates constituting a liquid crystal panel, a plurality of scanning lines and a plurality of data lines are provided so as to cross each other on one of the substrates. A pair of three-terminal switching elements, such as thin-film transistors, and a pixel electrode is provided in association with each of the intersections. A peripheral circuit for driving the scanning lines and the data lines is provided in the periphery of the area where the pixel electrodes are provided (display area). On the other substrate, a transparent opposing electrode (common electrode) opposing the pixel electrodes is provided, which is maintained at a constant voltage. In addition, on the opposing surfaces of the substrates, oriented films, which have been rubbed so that the longitudinal axis of the liquid crystal molecules are gradually twisted between the substrates, for example, by approximately 90 degrees, and on the outer surfaces of the substrates, polarizers in accordance with the orientation directions are provided, respectively.
Each of the switching elements provided at the intersections of the scanning lines and the data lines is turned on when a scanning signal applied to the associated scanning line becomes active, supplying an image signal sampled by an associated data line to the pixel electrode. Thus, to the liquid crystal capacitor formed of the liquid crystal interposed between the pixel electrode and the opposing electrode, a voltage difference between the voltage on the opposing electrode and the voltage of the image signal is applied. Even if the switching element is turned off thereafter, the liquid crystal capacitor maintains the voltage difference already applied due to its own capacitance and the capacitance of a storage capacitor.
Light passing between the pixel electrode and the opposing electrode is rotary (circularly) polarized by approximately 90 degrees in accordance with a twist of the liquid crystal molecules if the difference of voltages applied to each of the substrates is zero. As the voltage difference increases, the liquid crystal molecules tend toward the direction of the electric field, and the rotary (circular) polarization is lost. Thus, for example, in the transmission type, if polarizers with orthogonal polarization axes are provided in accordance with the orientations respectively on the incident side and the rear side (in the case of the normally white mode), if the difference of voltages applied to the electrodes is zero, the light is transmitted and white is displayed (the transmissivity is large). As the difference of voltages applied to the electrodes increases, the light is blocked and finally black is displayed (the transmissivity is small). Accordingly, a desired display is provided by controlling the voltage applied to the pixel electrode on a pixel-by-pixel basis.